


Tattoo Pluto On Me

by planetundersiege



Series: Lapidot AU week 2018 [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Dialogue, Drabble, F/F, Human AU, Lapidot AU week, Nerd Peridot (Steven Universe), Oneshot, Steven Universe - Freeform, Tattoos, lapidot - Freeform, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-21 21:57:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15567192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Lapidot AU week 2018: Day 2: Tattoo artist AU.Peridot decides to get a tattoo.





	Tattoo Pluto On Me

Peridot walked into the tattoo shop with a smile on her face, holding her purse tightly. Her friends from work had given her some money for a tattoo on her twenty fifth birthday. They had been so excited and wanted her to join the crew of tattooed ones there. So, why not? She had a perfect idea, and everyone at work would love it.

“Hey, I’m here for the drop in”, she said before handling the ID to the one at the counter. “I already have an idea, an actual drawing with me and I know where I want it”.

“Okay, then you can skip the designing”, she said before looking behind her. “Lazuli! Here’s a new one”.

Peridot saw how a woman her age turned around. She had bright blue hair, a lip ring and countless of tattoos over her arms, most blue with a water theme. She was gorgeous, yet looked so cool and intimidating. Way cooler than Peridot atleast.

“Sure, come over here, show me what you got”.

Peridot walked up towards the woman, trying hard not to blush as she handed the artist her drawing.

“I want it simple, just black ink. I want the sun and all our planets in our solar system on a line, including Pluto, Pluto deserves love no matter what anyone says. It’s a planet, just a smaller one, but still a planet. Everyone saying something else is a clod”.

Lapis let out a giggle.

“That’s so basic, every other customer wants one”.

“Yeah, and? Space is amazing, it’s a big part of my life. I love space more than anything and want to show it. Space is my passion”.

“So, you’re a space nerd huh? I hope you can actually do your job, you seem really hooked about it”.

Now it was Peridot’s turn to laugh, smiling as she thought about the vast emptiness and everyone unexplored.

“Of course I’m able to do my job, all about my job is space!”.

“Wait, what?”.

“Yeah dude, I work at NASA!”.

“You’re kidding, right?”.


End file.
